Power transmission systems are formed of a complex interconnected system of generating plants, substations, and transmission and distribution lines. A significant issue currently plaguing power transmission systems may be characterized as active power flow control. Controlling power flow may include altering the impedance of the power lines or changing the angle of the voltage applied across the lines. At least some prior art techniques for controlling power flow may require a high bandwidth communications infrastructure and may result in transmission line congestion, fault protection coordination problems, poor utilization of both generation and transmission assets, significant costs, and increased complexity for the power transmission system.